Hanging By A Moment
by SexyHugh88
Summary: Robert thinks of his time with Greg and decides to let him know that he knows. Sequel to No Regrets


**Title:** Hanging By A Moment

**Author:** Jessica

**Pairing:** Greg/Robert

**Rating:** PG-13

**Song/Quote:** Hanging By A Moment--Lifehouse

**Summary:** Robert thinks of his time with Greg and decides to let him know that he knows.

**Spoilers:** Vogler Arc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…Boy, do I wish…

**Warnings:** I'm gonna go with fluff. Maybe a little OCC.

**A/N:** Not beta-ed at this point b/c I was too excited to wait for a reply from my beta. I'll re-post after she's done. This is the sequel to "No Regrets". I'm so sorry for the delay. When real life settled down, my muse decided to nap. Then real life came back to bite me on the ass. I am writing this while pretending that I don't have finals to worry about. _Italics_ taken from "No Regrets".

Robert Chase was pissed. He just bought that cd. He continued walking down the hall towards his boss's office, hearing the third track on the album blast through the narrow walkway.

Just as he turned the corner, he saw Stacy walk into Greg's office and heard the music drop several levels. Having no guilt at what he was about to do, he thanked whoever was listening that Greg had lowered the blinds in his fish-bowl office as he silently walked up to the still open door.

_"Hi Greg. Um, are you busy?"_

_"You should take a minute and listen to this song. It..."_

_"I didn't come here to talk to you about your lacking taste in music, Greg. I wanted to talk about us."_

What the hell does she mean, lacking taste in music?

_"Us?"_

_"Yes, us. I think we should try again, get back together. I'll file for divorce, and we can pick up where we left off."_

What? No.

"_Stacy, what we once had, what we lost, was great. But we lost it for a reason, and I finally realize that."_

Yes!

"_But why? Why can't we try again, have a second chance? Maybe I was meant to come here, to see you, to understand that we could try again."_

"_No; you showed up to ask me to save your husband's life. I did that. That's all we're meant be now: Doctor and Patient's wife." _

"_Besides, I'm in love with someone else."_

"_Out of curiosity, will you tell me who it is?"_

"_Robert Chase."_

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you

Robert's breath caught in his throat before he let it out in a loud rush. As Stacy left Greg's office, he rushed to the conference room to avoid being seen. He dropped his bag on the table, leaned against the connecting glass wall and thought about what he'd heard.

Robert wouldn't and couldn't say that it was love at first sight. He can say, however, that he'd never met anyone like Gregory House before. The moment he saw him, he was intrigued. Here was a man who's…well…gorgeous, and he doesn't seem to know. And on top of that, he doesn't seem to care. At least, that's what Greg wants people to believe.

Then Robert got a glimpse at the real Greg House. And he fell.

  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Even though Greg wasn't torturing him anymore, the guilt Robert still felt over the Vogler catastrophe was severe.

Hate wasn't in his boss' eyes when he was confronted by the older doctor. Hurt and a small amount of understanding, most especially hurt, shown from the piercing eyes.

Even now, after all this time, Robert can still remember what Greg told him after Vogler left.

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...  


I don't hate you for what you did. I won't even fire you for what you did. And I'll forgive you at some point. It won't be today, it won't be tomorrow, and I doubt it'll be next week. But I'll forgive you.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  


That understanding killed a part of him that all of the ridicule and agony of looking through medical books for nothing didn't.

And he fell.

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  


He fell for the ice-blue eyes and the scruffy face and the curly, slightly thinning hair that looked as if it hadn't seen a brush in years.

He fell for the long, muscular limbs and the tall frame and the natural grace that he exhibited even with the extra 'leg'.

He fell for the sarcasm and the sharp quips of one-liners and the outright distain for the dense.

He fell for the wit and the charm and the heart that genuinely cares, but doesn't want to be seen.

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  


Robert walked over to the connecting door. He was going to talk to Greg about how he felt. He had nothing to lose, and so much to gain.

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...  


"House?"

Greg opened his eyes and looked at the blond doctor standing just inside his door and tried to glare at him.

"What?"

Robert moved across the room and stopped in front of Greg's chair.

"Have you forgiven me yet?"

Greg's eyes widened before the cold color melted into something warm and soft.

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  


Robert smiled when he saw the reaction and carefully cupped Greg's cheek with one hand.

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  


Greg looked into Robert's eyes and his own went wide once again at the love he saw.

"I love you, too." With that said, Robert leaned forward and pressed his lips to Greg's.

And allowed himself to fall.

Just hanging by a moment

(Here with you)  
Hanging by a moment

(Here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you


End file.
